vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Barret Wallace
It's cuz of that !@#$ 'pizza' that everyone down here is suffering. Barret Wallace is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII and a wrestler in VGCW. In Final Fantasy Barret is first introduced in Final Fantasy VII as a eco-terrorist, leading the group AVALANCHE to bomb Mako reactors in the fictional city of Midgar, so as to avenge the losses dealt him by the megacorporation Shinra, the Planet's de facto world government, who operate under the pretense of saving the Planet. As the story progresses, Barret re-examines his efforts and focuses on pursuing the villain Sephiroth in an effort to protect the Planet and the future of his adopted daughter, Marlene. The first black playable character in the Final Fantasy series, Barret's appearance and sometimes profane speech has been heavily compared to that of actor Mr. T, earning much praise, but also a great deal of criticism and accusations of racism. In VGCW Before Crisis Barret debuted in VGCW on 2013-01-13. Due to the rules of wrestling prohibiting the use of firearms, even standard JRPG-issue peashooters, Barret was not allowed to use his machine-gun hand in combat. To remedy the situation, Barret switched his gun to his Rocket Punch. Barret's entrance's debut greatly impressed the crowd. Not his debut match, mind you. His theme song, the intensity of his stare and his great size (combinations of which have been extremely effective for certain wrestlers) convinced the crowd that great things were ahead for Barret. However, the beginning of his career was rough. He lost his debut match to the Pyro, was eliminated second in a six-man elimination match and lost to Gaben in an Extreme Rules match on 2013-02-01. Still, Barret was again impressive in his loss, throwing steel steps and ladders, even breaking out of the dreaded Gabe Hug, and shockingly hurling Gaben into the audience, killing six fans and injuring at least two more. Eventually, Barret lost the match when Gabe locked in the Wallet Squeeze a second time, forcing him to tap out. Things only got worse from there. Barret lost against Solid Snake in such embarrassing fashion that it prompted the commentators to claim that the match "wasn't even close", a charge that had only been levied once before. A further loss to Dan Hibiki on 2013-03-19 confirmed what many had already concluded: Barret was a jobber, in line for the title of King of Jobbers among other such "royalty" as Vegeta, Gary Oak and Simon Belmont. Not a Bit Nervous, But Still a Bit Further To Go Barret got a last ditch chance to prove he was more than a lowly jobber on March 26th, 2013, when he faced Gary Oak. The match was brutal, with Barret throwing everything including the kitchen sink at Oak, yet every time Barret went for a pin, Gary would simply pop back up at the count of one as if nothing had happened. Eventually, however, Barret dished out enough of a beating to send Gary into a state of confusion, and as Gary attempted a high-flying spot, he ended up botching it, knocking himself unconscious and allowing Barret to swoop in to get the pin. Though it seemed more like Gary ended up defeating himself, Barret, having pulled away from his brush with ultimate jobberdom at the last moment, was overcome with happiness, and celebrated his first VGCW victory. The win marked the beginning of a dramatic shift in his career. He drew a late entry in the Rumble that took place during the Season 4 premiere and began steamrolling through the competition, throwing out two wrestlers and foiling the MASTERPLAN before it was down to Wallace and newcomer Groose. The two men would do battle for a short time, but due to Barret's fatigue from going through so many other wrestlers, he would eventually get groosed. Though denied a chance at glory, this was the best Barret had looked since his match with Gaben. The Shinra Screwjob After finishing as the runner-up in the Royal Rumble, Barret petitioned the new General Manager, Dracula, for a shot at the Casual Championship, much like what previous Rumble runner-up Mario had received. Dracula, however, didn't agree with Barret's reasoning, noting that he had only a single victory to his name and didn't yet deserve a title shot. However, after poking at Barret some more, Dracula decided that if he won his match later that night, he would get his title shot. Barret entered the ring to a cheering crowd and it seemed he was going to be taking on Eggman, whom he had personally eliminated in the previous Rumble match. However, Eggman would not be alone in the ring: he was joined by his tag team partner, Alberto Del Wily. While Dracula had agreed to give Barret a chance to earn a title opportunity, he had chosen to allow him to do so in a handicap match against an experienced tag team. Despite overwhelming odds, Barret took on the challenge without complaint, fighting harder than he ever did before, using every Big Shot and Catastrophe he could. In the end, however, his stamina could not outlast two men working together, and despite pushing both members of The Practice to the limit, he was eventually defeated. The crowd was furious, as Barret had seemingly been given an impossible task to surmount and, for all intents and purposes, was screwed out of a title shot. Rather than dismissing Barret for coming up short, however, Dracula granted Barret a fair chance to become #1 Contender to the Casual title. Just three days later, Barret battled in a Fatal Four-Way match against Scorpion, Tingle, and Duke Nukem. Despite taking an immense amount of punishment at the hands of Scorpion, Barret proved that his performance against The Practice was no fluke as he eliminated both Scorpion and Tingle in a fashion so dominating that Bazza's PS3 couldn't contain it. The match froze abruptly, forcing Bazza to throw Barret and Duke into a one-on-one match to settle the score. While many feared that Barret would once again come up short of a Casual Championship match, Barret summoned every ounce of resistance he could and proved victorious at the end of his most dominant performance ever in VGCW. With a huge victory under his belt, Barret now had his eyes set on Red's Casual Championship, armed with more momentum and crowd support than ever before. Barret would finally get his chance for glory on May 8th, where he would enter the ring to the most support any of Red's opponents had ever received. Indeed, Barret and Red seemed to have The Crowd split in two. Barret came out of the gate fairly strong, hitting Red with a pair of uppercuts, but they would otherwise be almost evenly matched, Red's agility matching Barret's raw strength and power. They were so evenly matched that they were both made to bleed within seconds of each other. Despite more uppercuts and clotheslines coming from Barret, however, Red refused to give in, and would ultimately pin Barret. Despite his loss, Barret showed an incredible amount of improvement from his wrestling debut, developed a considerable VGCW fan following and proved to be capable of contending at a high level. Back to Work? And yet, just when Barret seemed to have momentum, it would come to a screeching halt. Entered into the King of the Ring tournament for the VGCW Championship on May 11th, Barret would face off against two-time VGCW Champion Charles Barkley. Despite the massive crowd support behind him, Barret looked utterly outclassed by Sir Charles and was completely unable to get anything going. Barret would submit to the eventual King of the Ring winner after a mere 75 seconds of competition. With this crushing defeat, Barret seemed to be back to square one and would need another lucky break to re-emerge back into title contention. He would get started on that comeback on May 15th in a steel cage match against Vamphound's Geno. Still angry over his humiliating defeat at the hands of Barkley, Barret dominated the match early, taking Geno apart piece by piece in a series of uppercuts, suplexes, and Catastrophes, until Geno suddenly took control of the match with a low blow and began dominating Barret just as decisively as Barret had previously dominated him. As Geno began to climb the walls of the cage to victory, Barret tried to pull him off the cage, only for Geno to kick him away. Again the AVALANCHE leader tried to deny Geno victory, and again Geno would kick him away and continue his climb. It seemed that once again Barret would find a way to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory as he'd done so many times before. But not this time. Determined to put an end to his losing streak, Barret made his own climb up the cage and finally sent Geno to the mat before escaping the cage and winning the match. With another victory behind his belt, Barret entered his next contest against Kazuya Mishima with confidence. Barret took it to him early on and it started to look like Kazuya was simply unable to compete against people with green pants, but Kazuya quickly reversed the tide and started whaling on the AVALANCHE member, landing his finisher in short order and seizing control of the match. Barret couldn't mount any sustained offense following the flurry of blows and while he hung on for some time afterwards, he was too groggy to go on and ended up getting pinned after the fourth roll in an Obamaroll. By Any Means, Getting Rid of His Enemies The date was May 29th, and Barret had been hoping for his next big chance. Entering the ring that night, he would face off against a familiar foe, the man who had humiliated him just weeks earlier in the King of the Ring tournament: Charles Barkley. The crowd's cheers turned to worry, as most expected the now three time champion to crush the definite underdog in the contest. Barret, however, had been training (and level grinding) for this moment for weeks in hopes that he would claim his revenge. Barkley, perhaps expecting a similar match as the first time, didn't quite have the same will to win. As a result, Barret came out of the gate swinging for the fences, nailing Barkley with a Big Shot within minutes of the match's start. Barret just absolutely dominated Sir Charles throughout the match, adding Catastrophes and some of his own slams to make Barkley bleed, and ultimately scored the pinfall. With this dramatic and impressive performance, Barret claimed revenge over CM Dunk, and looks once again to contend in the championship picture. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery dantaunt.gif If only he knew.png